


Let your alpha show you

by With_love_from_lahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_love_from_lahey/pseuds/With_love_from_lahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Derek laid, Isaac content in his arms, Boyd and Eric at his side, he sighed eyes growing heavy. He had been so lonely, he had been so lost. How was it kids just as scared as he showed him how to breathe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let your alpha show you

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Derek asked sitting on the corner of the large bed in the back room of the train car. "I won't force you just because I think its a good pairing for the pack." He pet Erica's hair past her face staring into the eyes of the blonde girl laying on the bed. "I think you two are capable of finding each other in your own time but the moon might not give you that kind of choice. I want you to both be with it when this happens. "

Erica smiled lightly first at Boyd, her tiny hand reaching out to brush his cheek, then Derek."Yeah I'm sure." She murmured, she was naked, covered in a mismatched sheet and blanket. "Just .. I mean you being here is that normal?" She asked blushing a deep red as Boyd fidgeted at the other end of the bed.

"The wolf makes your body different. It wont be like normal sex has been for you." Derek murmured, blinking at two matching embarrassed faces. "I see well.. then even more why I should be here." Derek said trying to fight the own pink at the tips of his ears. They were his betas and they needed him. Even if he wasn't exactly comfortable. He needed them to see him as a leader in this. They would fuck without him there. He knew if not now then definitely at the full moon. And Derek didn't want mishaps or worse.

Boyd was in his boxer briefs staring at the curve of Erica's ankle where it joined her leg. He reached out a dark hand skimming over pale skin, his eyes flickering gold as Erica shivered, stifling a moan. "Boyd you have to prep her for your knot." Derek warned as both wolves whined in embarrassment at him. Apparently the knotting itself was what made them feel so bashful. He chuckled as he nosed at his female beta. "You'll like it I promise." He said before nodding at Boyd.

Boyd crawled up to Erica, kissing her slowly, licking into her mouth as the girl melted in his arms. Derek backed off letting them explore, this was healthy and natural not fueled by the moon. It was the gentle first time they both deserved before their wolves would take over. He didn't worry as much about Isaac, not since the first moon. His first beta seemed capable.

Erica's whimper brought Derek back to looking at them. The blanket was discarded as Boyd sucked a quick healing bruise to Erica's throat, a large hand gently gripping her breast, dwarfing it in his size. Erica had her heels digging into the old mattress whimpering as he sunk his head to suck her other nipple into his mouth.

"Boyd!" She squeaked out with a huff, gold eyes flashing as she ground her hips. The taller beta looked up at Derek, awaiting a nod before he slunk down her body even more. "Oh." Erica murmured not expecting Boyds' next action.

She hissed her feet dragging up the bed to spread her legs more as Boyd took a patient and hesitant lick to her pussy. She sighed, pleased but clearly not falling apart as Boyd floundered a bit like most virgin boys would. 

Derek leaned over Erica, his hand spreading her pussy lips for Boyd before tapping over her clit. She whimpered, Boyd's eyes locking onto the spot at the sound. "Here." Derek murmured as he led his beta. Boyd groaned at the instruction his cock jerking before he lapped over her clit. Derek sat back watching them for a moment before smiling. "That's it Boyd just lick her clit, try circles just like that." He cooed as Erica moaned her head tossing to the side. "Lick down her slit Boyd." He murmured, "Push into her, taste her all of her. That's yours. Your mate, your pussy to fuck." He whispered. 

Boyd snarled as he pushed his tongue into her pussy lapping at the essence of her. Erica threw her head back in a shocked noise as she ground her hips down. "Oh god." She managed out as she unconsciously ground into Boyd's mouth. Boyd licked up and over her slit once more, lapping at her clit once again. He seemed to get it now, to follow her heartbeat and her noises, to lap and lick at the spot that made her legs shake and eyes roll back in her head.

Erica started to whine, her legs trembling as she bit into her lip. "Push a finger into her Boyd, maybe two, stroke up like you're tugging but gently." He mumbled not really sure how to describe the actions he needed to take. So Derek demonstrated in the air. But Boyd seemed to understand instantly. He moaned sliding his fingers into her, moaning as she arched up crying out. 

"Boyd!" She screamed out before her orgasm seemed to ripple like a wave through her. She cried out digging her heels into the bed as her back arched, breasts pointed with hard nipples towards the roof of the train car. She moaned as her body shook, curling in on herself a few times as waves rushed through her. She collapsed back moaning as she made grabbing hands towards Boyd. The dark skinned lover slid up her body pulling his fingers from her pussy as he held her hip. 

"Yeah?" Boyd panted out before kissing her gently. "God you're beautiful when you cum, you just... fuck Erica." He muttered in between kisses. "You're so good you're so.." He shook his head over whelmed by the bond his wolf was beginning to recognize, beginning to beg for. 

Derek sat back allowing them this time in silence, he was hard in his sweats sure, anyone would be after watching Erica cum like that. But this wasn't about him. "Can I?" Boyd asked his alpha, his long cock grazing the outer lips of Erica's soaked pussy. The alpha nodded watching his betas eyes as they both fluttered shut while Boyd slowly slid in.

"Oh." Erica moaned again. Her eyes flying open as Boyd hit her hymen. "Its okay." She murmured to Boyd, nodding. Boyd looked to her, ignoring Derek's presence, this was about them right now. He nuzzled her throat as he pushed through the final barrier. Both wolves growled as he held her tight, kissing her throat, his hands shaking on her hips. "It's okay." She repeated quietly against his shoulder. "It doesn't hurt it's okay." 

Boyd nodded as he pressed into her, he rocked his hips gently working his sizable length into her. Backing out enough to be half way before pushing back in once more. He picked up a gentle pace his hands skimming over her body. He groaned as he began to quicken, shaking his head. "I.. it feels..." He moaned licking up Erica's throat. "I wont last." He managed out looking up panicked at Derek.

Derek nodded sitting back. "It will feel overwhelming but just push in. Don't pull out, push in and let it go." He murmured petting Erica's hair. "You okay?" She whispered quietly. She nodded with a moan as Boyd's cock began to swell.

Boyd groaned his head falling down to her chest as his knot began to swell. He shuddered pleasure wrapping around him as he ground it deep inside her pussy rubbing against her gspot. A howl broke through Boyd's chest as he came inside her, shaking slightly as rope after rope of cum began flooding her pussy. Erica whimpering and moaning with him. 

"Just stay like that, lay on your sides, do what feels natural just don't try to force it out." Derek instructed as he stood walking from the back room. Boyd cuddled into Erica, rolling them onto their sides as she nuzzled back. Purred growls echoing in the room as the two basked in the after glow.  
Derek tried to keep his cadence slow as he walked into the large station, smiling to himself at the pleased purrs from his betas. He was rock hard as he shucked off his sweats, focusing on the sensation of his own hand sliding up and down his length. 

"You know I could help with that." Isaac said with a cocky smirk as he approached his alpha. "I see you paired them finally." He murmured as he got closer. Isaac knelt down in front of his alpha, slipping his hand on Derek's cock pushing his own away. "Let me." He murmured as he leaned closer lapping at the head of Derek's cock.Derek should turn him away. He should, he's just a kid. This probably isn't even legal let alone ethical. Of course Isaac has issues with wanting to please the person in control. He was abusing his alpha status. He had to be but he really couldn't stop himself. He moaned his head falling back as Isaac swallowed the head of his cock. A hand flying to the blonde's shoulder as Isaac began to bob his head.

"You don't have to." He managed out finally.

Isaac moaned against Derek, pushing down farther until the cock head until it brushed the back of his throat. The older man shuddered his head falling back as he began to cum, sharp tasting cum shooting down Isaac's throat. He moaned before pulling back staring at his beta's blue eyes. "Here let me." Derek murmured wanting to pleasure his beta back, but he was met with a flushed and blushing Isaac.

"I kind of .. already..." He motioned to a wet spot on his own pants before he stood moving to walk away.

"Isaac wait." Derek said trying not to use his alpha's voice. He walked up to his pup cupping his cheek as he kissed him gently. "Come lay with me and the betas." He murmured leading Isaac to return with him to Erica and Boyd.

As Derek laid, Isaac content in his arms, Boyd and Eric at his side, he sighed eyes growing heavy. He had been so lonely, he had been so lost. How was it kids just as scared as he showed him how to breathe again.


End file.
